14: Bombas en la sala comun
by cali-chan
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, los antiguos predijeron que el dia del fin del mundo seria... el dia que cali escribiera un fanfic HG. Bien, agarren su casco, porque aqui hay uno, aunque tal vez no sea lo que todos esperan


La pelirroja camino hacia la mesa, con las manos firmemente apretadas alrededor de la tela de los lados de su tunica. Ese era el momento. El estaba ahi, tranquilo, y ella estaba preparada. Lo unico que tenia que hacer era pararse a su lado y decir tres palabras. Tres miseras palabras. Y ya. Listo. Eso era todo. 

*Dios, espero que no se horrorice y salga corriendo,* penso Ginny, mirando atentamente al objeto de su afecto, que estaba sentado en una de las esquinas de la mesa, hablando con su hermano Ron. Su cabello azabache despeinado, como siempre, pero a la luz de las velas le brillaba hermosamente, y aunque no podia ver sus ojos, sabia, por la sonrisa que tenia, que debian de estar brillando tambien. Ginny tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para evitar perderse en sus sueños... 

Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo. Solo tendria que extender la mano un poco, y llamar su atencion. Involuntariamente sus labios se movieron, comenzando a murmurar: "Harry, yo te..." 

Pero en ese momento, Hermione Granger, quien estaba sentada al otro lado de Harry, se puso de pie, distrayendo la atencion de sus dos amigos. Con un rapido: "Tengo que ir a patrullar los pasillos," se volteo y se encamino hacia la puerta, murmurando: "Hola, Ginny," cuando le paso al lado a la chica Weasley. 

Ginny la vio alejarse unos segundos, y despues se volteo hacia la mesa, para encontrar que Harry y Ron la miraban con expresiones curiosas. Ya que se habia roto el momento, Ginny no pudo hacer mas que ponerse roja, darles los buenos dias, y marcharse hacia su lado de la mesa, muerta de la verguenza, pensando para si: *Otro dia. Si, definitivamente otro dia sera.*   
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
  
Los gemelos miraron con algo de diversion al desastre que era ahora lo que solia ser la escalera para subir al dormitorio de varones de sexto año. 

"Rayos, George, por que tiraste la bomba ahi?" 

"Disculpame, Fred, pero no fui yo el que le puso demasiado polvo de higado de quimera a la pocion! Intentabamos adornarla un poco, no destruirla por completo!" 

Fred bajo la cabeza. "Si, Snape me pondria un cero, lo se... que hay de nuevo en eso? En fin, no se ve tan mal, no?" le pregunto a su gemelo, con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. 

George le devolvio esa sonrisa. "No puedo esperar a ver la cara que van a poner todos..." 

Un leve "que fue eso?" se oyo desde afuera de la sala comun. Alguien iba a entrar por el agujero del retrato, y los gemelos sabian exactamente quien era. 

"Maldita sea!" perjuro Fred, "es ella! George, haz algo!"

"Disculpa? Tu eres el experto en relaciones sociales, Frederick!", exclamo George, mirando alrededor para ver si encontraba un lugar donde esconderse.

"Lo siento! Tu tiraste la bomba, TU ves como nos salimos de esto. No se, usa tu encanto Weasley, o algo. Ingeniatelas!" y con eso, casi de un solo salto quedo escondido detras de un sofa.

La puerta del retrato se abrio sin dejarle a George tiempo para pensar en un plan. Dio una mirada furtiva a la escalera, y viendo que eso no lo podria arreglar en los tres segundos que le tomaria a la joven llegar a verlo, rapidamente corrio a darle la bienvenida, asegurandose de voltearla para evitarse un castigo.

"Hermione! Justo la persona que queria ver!" exclamo, encaminandolos de vuelta a la puerta del retrato.

Hermione no se comio el cuento ni por un segundo. "George?" pregunto, quitando el brazo del muchacho de su hombro. "Que fue ese ruido, eh? No estaran ustedes haciendo otra de sus travesuras por aqui, o si? No quiero tener que quitarle puntos a Gryffindor."

"Ruido?" le respondio George, poniendo cara de inocente. "Yo no he escuchado nada."

La joven lo miro de reojo. Algo se traia entre manos... "En verdad?" le pregunto.

"Se lo juro por mi honor, madame," le respondio el pelirrojo, alzando su mano derecha como prueba. Y, decidiendo hacer uso del consejo que le dio su hermano, añadio: "el unico ruido que se pudo haber oido fue el de mi corazon, latiendo sin cesar al saber de su llegada."

Ella alzo las cejas. "Que?"

George rapidamente tomo una de las manos de la chica y, haciendo una reverencia, la beso ligeramente. "Te han dicho que hoy luces mas hermosa que nunca?"

Ahora si que Hermione se sonrojo hasta mas no poder. "George? No hablas en serio..."

"Pero desde luego que si!" exclamo, viendo la reaccion de la muchacha a su comentario. "Dime, Hermione, por que te molestas andando por ahi con Harry y Ronniekins? Por que no me acompañas, y te mostrare lo que es pasar el tiempo con un hombre de verdad."

Hermione no dijo nada, excepto que tartamudeo algo cuando George la tomo de la mano y la dirigio hacia la salida de la Torre de Gryffindor, con direccion al comedor.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un tiempo despues, Harry y Ron entraron a la sala comun de Gryffindor, para encontrarse a Fred limpiando el desastre, mientras que se reia de aparentemente nada.

"Fred? Has visto a Hermione?" le pregunto Harry.

Fred los miro con una sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro. "Hermione? Oh, si, la vi hace rato. Debe venir por ahi," dijo, misteriosamente.

Ni bien acababa de decir eso, cuando la puerta del retrato volvio a abrirse, y por ella entraron Hermione y George, ella algo sonrojada, y ambos muertos de la risa.

"Que Ron hizo QUE?" exclamo Hermione, y ambos soltaron una carcajada. "No lo puedo creer!"

Harry y Ron se quedaron mirandolos con la boca abierta. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos señalaron a la pareja al mismo tiempo, y despues se miraron el uno al otro.

"Hermione... y George?" murmuro Ron.

"Esto no me gusta para nada," afirmo Harry.

Fred casi se cayo al piso de la risa.

  


------------------------  
  
  
Notitas de cali-chan! ^.^  
  
Esta bien, tal vez no era el H/G que todos estaban esperando ^^;;;;;; Pero, hey! Uno hace lo que puede ^-^  
  
Que conste que hice todo mi mayor esfuerzo para escribir un fanfic que no fuera H/H... en verdad no iba a poner a Hermione, pero creo que George con Hagrid o con Hedwig es como que-- NO. No quiero ni imaginarme eso. En fin, sepan que este fic no tiene nada de serio, lo escribi en un impulso, y en verdad no espero que me dejen reviews, ni nada. Aunque, bien, si ustedes quieren... (*nudge, nudge*). -cali-chan.  



End file.
